Tower of Unjust Gods
by Axel-erate
Summary: The story of how 8 strangers become Heroes, Gods, and Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfiction community! This is my first story and is really just a thingy I wrote cause I was bored.

* * *

 ** _The Cast Is Set_**

 **Floor 2**

"HELLO EVERYONE! 'REGULAR MEMBERS' WHO HAVE ENTERED THE TOWER! THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR AND I SINCERELY WELCOME YOU TO THE EVANKHELL FLOOR!" Said the announcer to the regulars in the tall grass.

"Wow so this is the Second Floor." One of the contenders said as she looked up at the sky looking ceiling. Her name was Haruhi Fukari a 13 year old girl with a cheery vibe, she had red eyes, short black hair that barely reached her shoulders and stood at 5 foot 1. She wore a red T-shirt, black cargo shorts and black sandals. She held a standard needle in her right hand as her weapon of choice, but she often wondered if it was the right one. "I wonder what kinda test this'll be?" she said to herself.

"THIS IS EVANKHELL'S FLOOR, IT IS ALSO CALLED THE FLOOR OF TESTS, BECAUSE HERE WE CARRY OUT THE FINAL TEST TO SEE WHETHER YOU ARE QUALIFIED TO GO UP THE TOWER! WELL LET'S GET STARTED WITH THE FIRST TEST, THE RULES ARE VERY SIMPLE THERE ARE 400 REGULARS HERE, NOW CUT THAT NUMBER DOWN TO 200! ANY METHOD IS ACCEPTED!"

"What does that even mean? 'Cut that number down?'" She asked.

"What do you think it means idiot?" A feminine voice told her, Haruhi quickly did a 180 only to see a girl around the same age as her standing behind her. "Obviously it means that we have to kill each other." The other girl said. She had long blue hair and similar eyes. Her attire consisted of a white shirt, blue vest, and a blue skirt. "It's kill or be killed!" She yelled as a baang formed in her hands and she fired it at Haruhi.

"Oh shit!" She yelled as she narrowly dodged the baang. "Dammit!" She said as she dashed forward towards the 'blue' girl. "Take this you bitch!" She yelled as she tried to stab the girl only for her to also dodge and within that time gained enough distance to fire another baang. Only for Haruhi to dodge that attack also.

The dance of attacking and dodging continued as the blue girl wasn't fast enough to hit Haruhi with her baangs and Haruhi wasn't skilled enough to land a clean hit on the other girl.

Line

Meanwhile, less than half a mile away, five people were surrounding a young, black haired man, weapons drawn. The young man was average size, wearing a yellow dress shirt and black jeans. What really made him stand out were his golden eyes and his three huggie earrings he wore on right ear. He held a yellow needle to his side, ready to attack when the time came. "Sorry kid, seems like you're out of luck today." Said a man who looked like the leader of the five.

The young man looked around at the enemies with his golden eyes, trying to assess their strength. "All of you ... Look unappetizing." He said in a monotone voice.

"The hell man? What's with this guy?" One guy said

"I think he's looking down on us, let's get him!" The biggest of the groups said as he raised his axe and ran forward.

The young man side stepped the attack with easy, "You brute, you don't even qualify to be a snack." He said as, in the blink of an eye, he horizontally slashed the large man straight across the neck, decapitating him. The two parts of the mans body began to glow as it lay on the floor before turning completely into light and disappearing. "Bleh, gross. What a disgusting taste in my mouth."

The other regulars were shocked by how easily the biggest of them was killed. "You bastard!" One of them yelled as all four of them decided to attack him at once. One to his left created a baang and fired while the other three attacked.

The young man formed a baang in his left hand and fired it at the one behind him as he blocked other two attacks with the needle in his right and dodged the fourth persons baag. Then in one swift strike, he charged forward and cut down the two that had attacked him previously. "Four down." The young man said as he eye'd the wave controller to his left. "One to go." The wave controller began to back up slowly before completely turning around and running away. "Heh, too easy." he said as a baang formed in front of his. " **Shinsoo Cannon.** " he said before the baang fired forward and hit the running regular, exploding on impact.

The four dead regulars began to glow just like their comrade did before disappearing as well. "What a bad taste, is there any good meals around here?" He said aloud.

 _'Well I do smell a suitable meal very close by, two of them actually. They're east of here"_ A voice in his head said to the man.

"Well then let's go see for ourselves." He said with a smirk as he headed east. Once he got close enough he hid behind a large boulder in order to watch the battle. "Hmmm it looks like they're both girls, around my age. What do you think they are?" He asked the voice

 _'Judging by how they fight, the blue one is a wave controller and the red one is a scout, though she could be a fisherman if she was stronger. The red one ... concerns me.'_

"How so?" He asked

 _'I don't know, but she reminds me of someone, I just can't remember who.'_

"ALL REMAINING REGULARS, STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! PART ONE OF THE TEST HAS ENDED, ANYBODY WHO FIGHTS OUTSIDE OF THE DESIGNATED TESTS ARE TO BE DISQUALIFIED." The announcer said.

"That was a little TOO fast." The mysterious man said as he stood up, which alerted the two girls that were battling each other.

"The hell! Were you watching the whole time!" The Blue girl said. "You creep!"

"Not really." He said bluntly.

"NOW THEN ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT PART OF THE TEST, IT'S CALLED 'MAKE A BUDDY!' ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MAKE TWO OTHER PEOPLE BECOME YOUR ALLIES IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES!"

The three of them looked at each other. "Dammit," the blue girl said.

Haruhi looked between the two others nervously, "Well I guess we're all stuck together so we should introduce each other, name's Haruhi Fukari. 13."

"You can call me Ryuji, I'm physically 15." The young man said as he summoned a standard yellow arms inventory and stored his needle. "And what about you blue?"

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?! My name is Trisha Shula, 13 years old, NOT blue!" She said with her hands on her hips. "So what? Are we supposed to just wait?"

Haruhi looked down at her pocket and noticed a set of instructions before reading, "It says here that we need to be physically touching by the time the timer ends."

Trisha raised an eyebrow "Then what?"

Ryuji sighed before looking down at his pocket to check the timer, '4:30'. "Yo guys, we have thirty seconds left. We need to be touching each other in order for us to be considered teammates." He said as he stuck his hand out, waiting for the other two to stack their hands above his.

Haruhi hesitated for a minute before stretching her hand out and laying it on Ryujis. They both looked over to Trisha who had an annoyed look on her face. "Tsk, fine." she said as she followed suit.

"THE TEST IS NOW OVER!" the announcer said as the three disappeared from the grassy battlefield.

 **Waiting room**

"W-We made it!" Haruhi yelled with glee as they were teleported into a hall of sorts. She looked around the room as it slowly began to fill with groups of three that teleported into the room.

"Haruhi, Trisha, stay close to me ok?" Ryuji said quietly.

"Huh? Why?" Trisha asked

"Just trust me." He said as he eyed the rest of the Regulars in the room.

"I-if you say so Mr. Ryuji." Haruhi said as she tried to show a little respect for the man. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing, or at least looked as if he knew what he was doing.

"You bastard!" A voice yelled, the three looked over to see the commotion. A boy about the same size as Ryuji was getting yelled at by a girl of that seemed a little taller then Trisha and Haruhi. The boy looked like your average Joe, he had short brown hair and brown eye. He wore a green sweater and brown cargo pants for practicality. The girl on the other hand was a beautiful girl, she had blonde hair that went down her back and blue eyes. She wore a yellow sundress and blue sandals which probably weren't the best things to fight in as well as an assortment of other yellow and blue accessories."I can't believe I'm stuck with worthless teammates like you and that wimp." She said as she pointed to a third person who was with them. The third was a fairly skinny boy with pale skin, his eyes were dark purple as well as his hair. He wore a black t-shirt and purple jeans.

"Oh please princess, I'm the one who's unfortunate enough to be paired with you two." The brown haired boy said.

"Do you even know who I am? I am Shari Tu Perie, of the Tu Perie family. You should be honored to even be talking to someone as noble as me." She said with a touch of arrogance. "So who do you think you are? To talk like that to me."

"Me? My name is Drake, enough said. And I know for a fact that you're still a complete novice."

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me. I bet you've never even held a needle before!"

"Wah! How dare you! I don't NEED to use a needle, I am a leader. And leaders don't need to fight, they tell other people how to fight." She said with pride.

Haruhi watched the scene in front of them, "Wow, that girl make you look tame Trisha."

"Oh please, I'm insulted that you would even compare me to a royal slob like her." Trisha responded.

Ryuji stared at the three other contestants, "... Let's hope we won't have to fight them."

Haruhi looked at him confused "Hm? Why? I know that the Drake guy looks strong but I think we can take him."

"Yeah, and even though that pompous bitch is part of the 10 great families she looks like she's still green." Trisha responded

"It's not them I'm worried about." He whispered to himself as he eyed the skinny looking boy. _'Hmmmm, those three look rather tasty as well. But the purple one looks rather interesting. He looks bitter, yet sweet, wouldn't you say?'_ The voice asked him. He nodded slightly.

"Good afternoon Regulars!" A voice at the front of the stage said. All the people in the room faced forward, wondering what was going on. "Now before we begin our next test I should probably introduce myself, my name is Lero-ro and I am one of the test administrators on this floor. Please take care of me." He said with a smile

Ryuji looked back at the other two, **"Stay close and follow me. If you want to complete this test, you'll do what I'll say."** he whispered with threateningly.

"Y-yes sir." Haruhi said, as Trisha nodded speechlessly.

As Lero-ro continued to talk, the three slowly made their way to the front of the crowd. "Now then can everyone come a bit closer, closer now." He said as everyone gathered near the front of the floor, only for everyone to be pushed backwards by an unknown force. "Now then this test is fairly simple, all you have to do is get to this side of the veil of shinsoo before the test is over. Any team that can't pass this veil is eliminated." He said with a (A/n: Creepy) smile.

"What?! So what if one of our teammates can't pass through the veil?" Someone asked

"Well it's simple, the whole team will fail." Lero-ro answered. An uproar ensued after he said that with people complaining about the test.

"Excuse me Mr. Lero-ro!" A voice said. Lero-ro and the rest of the regulars stopped what they were doing and looked towards the voice in surprise. On the other side of the veil stood Ryuji, Haruhi, and Trisha. "Me and my team are already on this side of the veil, so we pass right?" Ryuji asked.

Lero-ro and Ryuji locked eyes for a second. The tension between the two could be felt by everyone else in the room as they glared at each other, wondering what the other was possibly thinking. "I suppose so Mr. Ryuji. Technically you and your team ARE on the other side of the veil." He said which started an uproar of complaining on how they were 'lucky'. Lero-ro walked up to the team as the other regulars began trying to pass through the barrier. "Tell me, how did you avoided my Shinsoo push?"

"It was quite simple really, all I did was surround me and my team in a barrier of shinsoo." Ryuji explained

"I see, how talented you are." Lero-ro said "It's as if … You've been through the tower before." Lero-ro said before leaving.

Haruhi leaned towards Trisha, "Hey Trish?" She whispered

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Ryuji is freakishly strong, right?"

"Yeah, he's a monster." Trish gulped.

"I can hear you both."

One by one, people began both walking through the veil and being rejected by it. Team 'Ryuji' sat near the wall to the side of the room as they watched the teams enter through the veil. Haruhi leaned against the wall watching the individual people, "Wow, they all look pretty strong."

"Heh, well I'm stronger." Trisha bragged as she puffed out her chest.

"Well I'm stronger than you. So I guess I have nothing to worry about." Haruhi said in a childish and matter-of-fact voice.

Trisha scoffed at this. "What? Oh please. I could kick your ass any day of the week."

"Nah, I was totally kicking your butt during the first test." Haruhi teased as she decided that it would be more fun to get a rouse out of Trisha then to actually prove that she was stronger

As the two continued to talk, Ryuji watched as the last of the regulars passed through the veil. ' _Weird, I was so sure that more people would be passing'_

' _Yeah you're right, I see at least 6 other teams who should be passing this test with ease but aren't able to pass the veil.'_ Said "The Voice"

' _Think someone's rigging this game?'_

' _If they are then they're doing a damn good job.'_

' _Well then keep an eye out for me.'_

' _Heh, of course_ _ **partner**_ _whatever you need.'_

 **Later in the next waiting room.**

The three sat down on the benches waiting "Hey I wonder what the next test will be like." Haruhi said aloud. "Will we have to fight something? Are we gonna be separated? Or maybe it's gonna be a test kinda like the last one." She said

Trisha sighed at all of the questions Haruhi had. She was about to yell at her for being annoying before being interrupted "Excuse me? Hey, you three." They all turned towards the voice to see the three who were arguing before the previous test.

"Oh um, Hi is there something you guys needed?" Haruhi asked the newcomers.

"Well not from you." Clari Tu Perie said before addressing Ryuji. "You, you seem strong, I want you on my team." She said in a pompous voice.

Ryuji was about to say something before Trisha stood up and shoved the white themed girl. "Excuse me, what gives you the right to just waltz up here and act like that towards my partners?" Trisha said

"Who am I? I am Clari Tu Perie, and the future greatest Light Bearer in this entire tower." She said with a smirk and her hands on her hips.

Trish stood up and mimicked Clari, putting her hands on her hips "Listen Clare-"

"It's Clari!"

"Yeah, whatever. You might be some hot shit or something where you are from, but once you enter the tower you become the same rank as everyone else." Trish said.

"Oh please, I'm a league away from you. _Lighthouse, Visible Mode."_ She said as two aqua colored box appeared behind her. "Unlike most D rank light bearers, who can only control one or two lighthouse at a time, I can already control two with extreme ease." She said "And not only that, but I am the next in line to become head of the Tu Perie Family."

"Tu Perie, heh. Just a fake god." Ryuji said as the two girls stopped arguing and faced him. "Tu Perie, as well as the rest of the rest of the great families are all just men playing gods."

"Excuse me?! The nerve of you to look down on the Tu Perie family as if you-"

Ryuji stopped her by immediately standing up and holding his needle to her neck, almost cutting her skin. "Tell me, since I stand above you does that make me a god? Or am I just a man with power?" He asked before Tu Perie backed away speechless.

"N-now now, let's not fight guys." Ryuji looked over to the voice to see it coming from the purple one.

Ryuji sat back down and gave a scowl to the boy, "And you would be?"

The boy was surprised that he was asked but answered regardless. "Um, my name is Wes Lars Yohannes but people call me Wesly."

"And you?" He asked the green clad one.

"Drake."

"... Fine." He said with a little unknown aggression.

"Excuse me!" A loud voice said before everyone turned around to see Lero standing in the center of the room. Everyone looked over to him in anticipation as he got ready to talk, "Thank you, now it seems that there are only 10 teams left with a total of 30 regulars left. It seems that there was a larger amount of failures than we anticipated so we are just going to skip the next test!"

The remaining people began to murmur amongst each other about the cancellation of a test. "Everyone please be quiet as I now explain the next test." He said before a large tv descended from behind him. "When climbing the tower, you are probably going to be large teams of 5 or more. These are the roles you will be taking in your teams." As he said that the screen turned on to show who was what position.

 **Fisherman (1)**

 **Ryuji (Best Seed)**

 **Cabel Cruz**

 **Triton Dreg**

 **Spear Bearer (4)**

 **Alm Wolfenstein**

 **Garret Trueman**

 **Drake**

 **Fujikawa Fugara**

 **Thomas Trane**

 **Richard Colson**

 **Yuki Yumi**

 **Kirito Asuna**

 **Shinto Fugara**

 **Helen Mercer**

 **Scout (3)**

 **Wes Lars Yohannes (Best Seed)**

 **Haruhi Fukari**

 **Dia Rama**

 **Sensei**

 **Crest**

 **Peterson Quake**

 **Jumani**

 **Light Bearer (2)**

 **Clari Tu Perie**

 **Arnold Richard**

 **Sakura Oda**

 **Kent … Just Kent**

 **Iwagumi**

 **Wave Controller (2)**

 **Uma Thermite**

 **Trisha Shula**

 **Krasher**

 **Yem**

 **Charlotte O'neil**

"The last test will take place in three weeks, and the number next to the position name is the number of people in that position who will pass the test." Lero-ro said

"Woah woah woah wait what?!" a man who seemed to be part green lizard said as he stood up. "How come all other positions get multiple passers but us fisherman only get one!" he yelled

"Well Mister Dreg, the amount of people who pass is always less than half the amount of people who are competing for the position." he said with a (A/n: Creepy) smile.

"Well then what does best seed mean?" asked a boy who sat across the room from Team Ryuji. He was about the same height as Ryuji with long messy silver hair and multiple earrings on each ear as well as a silver jacket dark jeans.

"I'm glad you asked Mister Crest, the Best Seed title is the title given to those who did the best on previous tests and therefore were awarded the most points for those tests."

Ryuji smiled after hearing this. ' _I see, so it's because of what I did last test. But does that mean Wes did the best during the Survival Game?'_

"Wow Ryuji, you'll probably be able to clear this floor no problem." Haruhi said cheerfully to him, only for the lizard man as well as a larger one eye'd man to both scowl at him after hearing this.

"Now then," Lero-ro continued, "As I said, the last test will occur in three weeks so in the remaining time you will be going to position classes where a ranker of the same position will be teaching you. I myself will be teaching the light bearers. Now then, classes will start tomorrow, today I will show you to your rooms as well as all of the other facilities this establishment offers." He said as he left the room to show everyone where all of the facilities are.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter, please review if you have the time. Good or bad reviews are always accepted (But please don't be mean.).


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you for reading the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

 ** _You God Damned Monster_**

 **Ryuji's Room**

Ryuji sat down at his desk as his lighthouse showed two pictures of the other two fisherman. "Dammit, both of them look super unappetizing." He sighed as he closed the picture and left his desk to lie down on his bed.

' _You seem to be distressed, are you really worried about passing this floor? It won't be difficult.'_

"No that's not it."

' _Then what? Wait, don't tell me. Girl problems? I knew that you were getting to that age but I never thought you'd be interested THIS soon.'_

"Wait what?! No no no, nothing like that!"

' _You sure? I mean you ARE at the age where your hormones are at their peak. Which one is it? The red scout girl or the blue wave controller. Or do you have your eyes on the Tu Perie girl. She's a little to high maintenance for my taste but I'm not one to judge.'_

"Are you serious?" Ryuji said in an emotionless voice as he stood up and opened the closet to reveal a complimentary t shirt and shorts. "The just thinking about the first test." he began as he started to change his clothes. "Do you remember how many people we ate?"

' _The first test? I don't know, 25? 35?_

"50, we ate fifty people." he sighed at his partners bad memory as he finished dressing.

' _So what?'_

"Think about it, the reason we got best seed was because we got a high score on the second test. So that means whoever got the other best seed was the one who did the best on the first test." He said as his lighthouse showed a picture of Wes.

' _Now now, are you saying this kid was able to kill more people than US?_ , the Voice said as it looked at the picture.

"Well the whatever the case, we need to keep an eye one h-" he was interrupted halfway only for the door to knock. "Who is it?"

"It's me and Trish!" a cheery voice said.

"Me and trish?" He asked before turning off his lighthouse and opening the door to reveal Haruhi and Trisha wearing the same clothes he was wearing.

"Who are you talking to?" Haruhi asked

"Myself," he said in a deadpan voice, "Why are you guys here?"

"Well we came to see if you wanted to have dinner with us." Haruhi said

"Yeah, it's on us. Think of it as thanks for getting us through the last test." Trisha added.

' _Oh ho ho, seems like you get to have a cushy free dinner with, not one, but two cute girls.'_

' _SHUT. UP.'_

"Well if you guys are paying then sure." He said before looking over to his lighthouse " _Lighthouse, Invisible Mode._ "

"Yay, let's get going." said the red eyes girl.

 **Cafeteria.**

The trio entered that cafeteria and grabbed their food before looking over to the eating area. "So where should we sit guys?" Trisha asked.

Haruhi looked around and saw that at one table sat Drake and Wesly. "Oh let's sit with them!" she said as she led (dragged) them towards their table. "Hey Drake, Wesly, can we sit with you guys?"

"Sure, whatever." "U-um sure if you'd like."

"Cool cool." Trisha said as she sat next to Drake while on the other side sat Wes, Ryuji and Haruhi. "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Trisha Shula. 13 years old, same as them two."

"Drake, 14."

"Hello, my name is Wes, I'm also 13. I hope I can along with you guys."

"My names Haruhi Fukari and this is Ryuji" she said pointing to the boy as he ate. "So where's Clari?"

"Eh who cares about that bitch." Trisha said as she began to eat. "She's a pain in the ass."

"Oh come on Trish, be nice. Don't tell me you're still mad about what happened awhile back."

Trish made a disgusted face as she remembered her argument with the Tu Perie girl. "I just hate stuck up people like her."

"But Ryuji's also stuck up." Drake added only for everyone to look at him with a _you are about to die_ look.

"Heh, I guess I am stuck up." Ryuji admitted, "But the differance between you guys and me is that I can back it up." He said and as if to show that off he created a balls of light in his free hand while his other was used to eat.

"Damn man, are you a monster or something?" Drake asked as he and the others watched in surprise.

"Or something." He said with a cocky grin.

As they continued to eat, two new arrivals approached their table. One of them was much taller than the other boys and more visibly muscular. He had short silver hair and silver eyes. The other was not as impressive, she was a young girl. A VERY young girl with black hair and black eyes. They both wore the same clothes everyone else had. "... Ummm may we help you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," the boy said, "My name is Alm Wolfenstein. I am 15 years old and dream to become a knight. This is my friend Charlotte O'neil, she is 9 years old. She wanted to ask you a question." He said as he looked at Ryuji.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" He said as he finished eating his meal.

The silver eyed boy gently shoved the girl, telling her to talk to him directly. "U-ummm, I was hoping you can me train in training room 2 later?" She said before she ran behind the Alms leg.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, interested in the small girls intentions.

Alm sighed as the little girl stood behind him bat shit scared of the others at the table. (Ok maybe not Wes or Haruhi but the other three are aggressive) "Well you see, Charlotte was picked to be a Wave Controller. And compared to the other Wave Controllers she's pretty weak." He said and Charlotte nodded in agreement. "We were hoping that someone can help train her, so we picked the guy who seemed the strongest."

"Makes sense." Ryuji said before remaining silent for a good 30 seconds.

' _What are you thinking?'_

' _I'm thinking that having a knight that is willing to take a hit or two wouldn't be so bad to have around.'_

"Meet me at the training room later:" he said as he stood up to throw away his trash but stopped half way after thinking a bit. "Actually, all of you meet me at the training room tomorrow, after all of you have finished with your position classes." He finished before leaving. Having a hidden, toothy, smile to himself.

' _I know that look, it's the look of an animal at an all you can eat buffet.'_

' _Not this time, this time I have a better idea.'_

 **Hallways**

After dinner and chatting, Haruhi and Trisha walked back to their rooms together, "Hey Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you climbing the tower?"

Trish stopped walking, causing Haruhi to stop and turn around, "I want to become strong."

"Why would you need to be strong?"

"... I don't know, I guess it's because I've always hated looking up at strong people." She said as they began to walk again.

"Looking up?"

"Yeah, I hate being looked down on."

"So do you hate Ryuji?"

"No! Not at all. Well, it's not that I hate him specifically. I just hate the fact that he's above me."

Haruhi smiled brightly as they were reaching her room. "I see, well that's good. I wish I had a dream to motivate me."

"Oh really? Why did you enter the tower?"

"Well to be honest, it's because I was bored." She said before entering her room. Leaving a bewildered Trisha.

"What?!"

 **Day 1, Fisherman Class**

Eurasia Sakamori was a lazy man with black hair and unruly hair. The man stood in the middle of the classroom with three students scanning them. "This is pointless." He said as he sat down on his desk.

"Excuse me?" The lizard man known as Triton Dreg asked.

"What I mean is that neither you, nor the cyclops, are going to pass the test so what's the point in teaching the class." He said before resting his head on his desk. "Class is over, leave."

The room became quiet at this before Ryuji decided to stand up and start to leave. "Where do you think you are going?" The lizard asked from behind him

"... I'm leaving." He said before he continued for the door, only for the cyclops to block his path.

"Not so fast you monster." He said with a large sledgehammer in hand.

"What is this?" Ryuji asked as the lizard also drew a needle from his arms inventory.

"Me and lizard face over there realized yesterday that neither of us would pass this test if you are here, so we decided on a truce in order to 'eliminate' you." He said with the reptilian nodding in agreement.

Ryuji sighed before looking over to the lazy teacher, "You aren't going to do anything?"

"No." the lazy teacher said with his head still on his desk.

"I see, _Arms inventory, Visible Mode._ " He said as a standard arms inventory with two special needles and a reel appeared. The the first special needle was black with gold accents on it and was much longer than the regular one, having a handle that was one foot long and blade that was 3 feet long. The other one was the same size and shape as a regular needle except it was gold with a black tip.

Ryuji grabbed the golden one and pointed it at the cyclops with one arm, "Your hammer looks heavy, but mine is heavier. This needle is called the Golden Tower. It's a compression weapon that is the same weight as a real tower made of pure gold." He said before gently putting the blunt part of the blade on Cabels shoulder. Not long after, the cyclops began to feel the full weight of the weapon which caused him to fall to his knees in pain. "This blade seems to be too heavy for you, eh? But do you wanna know a secret?" He said as he lifted the blade and sheathed it back into his arms inventory. "Most fisherman above floor 30 can hold this weapon with two hands." He said as he walked out of the classroom.

With Ryuji leaving, the room stayed silent as the two regulars could do nothing but stand still and contemplate the black a yellow themed boys words. And after a full ten minutes the only person who said anything was the one eyed man who felt the full weight of the blade say one thing.

" _ **You god damned monster."**_

* * *

Thank you thank you thank you for taking your time to reading another chapter of my crazy imagination. Please review and thank you for reading. Did I say thank you yet? Thank you.


End file.
